Innocence
by yukinaaa
Summary: Hoseok frustasi, secara seksual. Dan Taehyung hanya sedikit polos untuk memahaminya. VHope. Hoseok x Taehyung. YAOI. [Expect some failed smut inside] :'D


**Innocence?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VHope**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Contains YAOI mature scene aka failed smut attempt :"D**

 **PWSP (Porn with some plot) #apaancobak -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah dua bulan mereka berubah status menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi hubungan mereka masih begitu-begitu saja, tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Jadwal mereka masih padat dan penuh. Bangun tidur terburu-buru, latihan, jadwal panggung dan tiba di dorm dalam keadaan lelah tak bertulang.

Dan sudah pasti tidak ada ciuman panas ataupun _menyentuh_ satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain kecupan singkat di pipi ataupun dahi. Dan juga saat-saat berpelukan satu sama lain saat lewat tengah malam ketika member lain sudah terlelap. Ataupun Taehyung yang akan naik ke tempat tidur Hoseok dan tidur di dalam dekapan Hoseok hingga pagi menjelang. Terkadang mereka akan tertidur di sofa setelah menonton televisi.

Well, sebenarnya ini membuat Hoseok merasa frustrasi. Istilahnya, _sexually frustrated_ – frustasi secara seksual.

Tentu saja.

Dia pria dewasa dan tentu saja dia membutuhkan sedikit _pelepasan_. Sebelum berpacaran dengan Taehyung, dia hanya melakukan 'kegiatan solo' di dalam kamar mandi sambil berpikir tentang namja yang lebih muda itu. Tetapi sekarang dia adalah kekasihnya. Dia tidak harus lagi melakukan ' _senam tangan'_ ketika dia membutuhkannya, kan?

Tetapi bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Taehyung mau melakukannya? Anak itu masih saja _clueless_ seperti biasa. Dan terkadang itu membuat Hoseok merasa seperti seorang mesum yang berusaha _memasuki_ celana anak itu. Tetapi dia tidak dapat melawannya. Taehyung itu terlalu seksi dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan sekarang mereka memiliki waktu libur selama beberapa hari. Mereka baru saja menjyelesaikan _goodbye stage_ mereka dan diberi waktu libur. Seminggu penuh tanpa jadwal merupakan surga yang diimpikan para member.

Yoongi dengan segera mengepak barangnya untuk pulang ke Daegu dengan Jimin yang sibuk merengek minta ikut, dalihnya ingin bertemu calon mertua – Jimin berakhir dengan kepala berdenyut akibat terkena 'belaian' kepalan tangan Yoongi karena alasan menyebalkan itu. Dan karena rengekan tanpa henti yang menyebalkan itu, terpaksa Yoongi mengizinkannya dengan syarat Jimin tidak boleh menyentuhnya selama disana (disambut Jimin dengan bibir mengerucut cemberut selama kegiatannya mengepak barang).

Seokjin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk berlibur diam-diam tanpa memberitahu yang lain kemana mereka akan pergi. Namjoon hanya menyeringai mesum sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya ketika Jungkook bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi tetapi sedetik kemudian telinganya ditarik oleh Seokjin yang wajahnya memerah dan mengomelinya karena mengotori otak polos si maknae. Hoseok terkekeh keras karena Seokjin sungguh sangat tertipu oleh tampang polos seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Sebenarnya itu bukan rencana Hoseok sama sekali untuk mengusir Jungkook dari dorm. Tapi mengingat keadaan dimana mereka memiliki waktu luang dan kebanyakan member sudah pergi untuk berlibur, juga hanya tinggal Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tinggal di dorm, membuat Hoseok tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia berjanji akan membelikan apapun yang Jungkook mau asalkan Jungkook bersedia pergi entah kemana selama waktu libur mereka ini. Jungkook mengepak barangnya dengan sebal walaupun dengan iming-iming tambahan bahwa Hoseok juga akan melakukan satu permintaannya – _apapun_ itu.

Jungkook tentu saja tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini.

Dan beginilah keadaan dorm. Hanya tinggal dua penghuni. Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak pulang karena orang tuanya baru saja datang dua hari yang lalu dan langsung pergi untuk menjenguk neneknya. Hoseok, well, tentu saja dia harus _menemani_ Taehyung, kan?

Tetapi sekarang Hoseok terduduk di sofa depan televisi dengan muka memberungut kesal. Taehyung tak terlihat dimanapun.

Namja itu telah pergi sejak pagi bersama Sungjae dan belum kembali. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Betapa beraninya dia. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Hoseok, yang sedang frustasi seksual, hanya untuk pergi bersama temannya? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Hoseok hanya ingin berduaan dan mungkin mendapatkan sedikit _lucky?_

Dia menukar-nukar _channel_ televisi dengan bosan. Pikirannya jelas-jelas tidak berada disana. Dia membayangkan kulit halus sewarna madu yang sangat ingin dia cicipi, atau bibir penuh menggoda itu, atau surai _peach_ lembut yang sangat ingin dia bikin berantakan.

Sial.

Sekarang dia benar-benar _tegang_.

Hoseok mengerang rendah. Dia tidak mau bermain solo, itu terlihat menyedihkan. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan bayangan-bayangan lucu, seperti bagaimana Namjoon akan terlihat ketika menggunakan pakaian neneknya. Dia terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri. Itu sangat menggelikan sekaligus menyeramkan. Terbukti caranya itu sangat efektif untuk membuatnya kembali _lemas_.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan termenung begitu dalam di pikirannya hingga tak menyadari suara _password_ _dorm_ mereka yang sedang ditekan dan pintu mengayun terbuka. Menampakkan kepala bersurai _peach_ di baliknya. Dia terlalu larut dalam kejengkelannya hingga tak menyadari kepala _peach_ itu berjalan pelan menujunya.

Dia mengeluarkan pekik tertahan ketika sesuatu – seseorang – duduk di atas pahanya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Hoseok kembali ke ekspresi cemberutnya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan namja yang lebih muda itu.

"Hyung?"

Hoseok memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah televisi. Dia lalu merasakan sesuatu yang berat di atas dadanya. Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menempelkan pipinya di atas dada Hoseok dan Hoseok hanya bisa menjerit senang dalam hati. Tangannya secara refleks melingkari tubuh Taehyung dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau marah padaku hyung?"

Suara Taehyung teredam oleh kaos yang dipakai Hoseok.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya cemburu"

Taehyung menggeliat hendak menegakkan badannya tetapi Hoseok tetap memeluknya erat. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memutar kepalanya menghadap Hoseok, dengan dagu berada di atas dada Hoseok.

"Cemburu…pada siapa?"

"Temanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini"

"Tetapi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya~ Aku bertemu denganmu setiap hari, hyung"

"Tetapi kita jarang mendapatkan waktu hanya berdua saja"

Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sekarang. Dan mungkin…melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar memeluk"

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm, kau masih kecil. Aku tidak mau merusak kepolosanmu"

"Hyung! Aku sudah 21 tahun!"

"Tetapi kau masih seorang bayi"

Taehyung memukul lengan Hoseok pelan. "Jika kau berbicara tentang berhubungan intim, aku sudah tahu tentang itu"

"Tunggu- bagaimana? Sial, pasti Namjoon atau Jimin yang memberitahumu kan?"

"Ani…Jungkook memberitahuku itu sebelum dia pergi"

"Jungkook- _dasar maknae sial_ \- apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Itu umm- itu sesuatu tentang aku harus berada di bawahmu dan menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Aku masih tidak mengerti" geleng Taehyung pelan dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan.

Hoseok dapat merasakan hangat yang menjalar di wajahnya, dan juga bagian _selatan_ nya. Dia menepuk wajahnya. Merasa lebih malu dengan pikiran kotornya yang ingin _menistai_ Taehyung hingga namja itu lupa akan namanya.

"Dia tidak seharusnya memberitahumu itu"

"Tetapi aku penasaran juga. Maksudnya tentang kau dan aku melakukan umm s-seks, kan? B-bagaimana cara dua lelaki melakukan itu hyung?"

Hoseok tidak dapat menahan seringai yang mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Hoseok menyeringai dan menarik Taehyung agar posisinya menjadi lebih ke atas. Kemudian dia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma yang terdapat disana. Itu selalu menenangkan. Taehyung selalu memiliki aroma seperti _cookies_.

"Hmm, aku masih penasaran dengan parfum yang kau gunakan setiap hari"

"Ck- dan aku lelah menjawab bahwa aku tidak memakai parfum apapun"

"Tetapi kau wangi sekali dan membuatku _lapar_ "

"Apa kau sudah makan hyung?"

"Belum"

"Tungg- kenapa?" Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk. Tetapi masih di atas tubuh Hoseok. "Kau pasti belum makan dari pagi, kan? Aku sudah pergi sejak pagi" dia menyipitkan matanya. Tetap menggemaskan di mata Hoseok. Dan lagi, anak itu tak mengerti maksud 'lapar' yang dikatakan Hoseok tadi.

Dia terkekeh gemas dan menarik Taehyung untuk kembali berbaring di dadanya. Taehyung menurut namun sedetik kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Hoseok memutar kedua matanya. "Aku makan sereal pagi tadi"

"Tetapi itu tidak cukup. Aku saja sudah makan tiga kali hari ini"

"Hm pantas saja pipimu gembil" katanya sambil menekan-nekan kedua pipi Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya. Taehyung menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak gendut!"

"Hanya pipimu, Tae. Badanmu kurus sekali. Mungkin kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bertambah gendut walaupun makan sebanyak apapun kan hyung? Hanya pipiku saja yang bertambah"

"Hmm, padahal aku suka Taehyung yang chubby"

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Hoseok lagi-lagi terkekeh dan mencolek-colek pipi Taehyung. "Kau tidak merajuk kan, baby?"

Taehyung menepis tangan Hoseok dan menangkup pipi Hoseok dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku apa yang Jungkook maksud." Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hoseok dengan lembut.

Hoseok menggeram rendah dan membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh gairah. Dia membalik posisi mereka hingga kini dia berada diatas, menaungi Taehyung. Dia menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung, membuat namja itu terkesiap dan membuka mulutnya secara tidak sadar, memudahkan Hoseok menginvasi rongga hangat itu dan menyesap semua rasa yang ada.

Taehyung mengeluarkan desahan rendah ketika dia merasakan kebutuhan untuk bernafas. Dia mendorong dada Hoseok pelan, berusaha memberitahu namja yang lebih tua bahwa dia kehabisan nafas. Hoseok melepaskannya setelah memberikan satu kecupan dan jilatan pada bibirnya. Dengan cepat dia meraup udara dengan rakus hanya untuk kembali mendesah ketika Hoseok memutuskan untuk menyerang lehernya saat itu juga.

Tangannya meremas rambut Hoseok ketika namja itu terus menghisap dan menggigit kulitnya, menandai setiap inci kulit leher hingga ke tulang selangkanya. Hoseok terus melakukan pekerjaannya sedangkan tangannya bergerak melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Taehyung. Namja itu _topless_ ketika Hoseok selesai memberinya _kissmarks_.

Hoseok mengamati namja yang ada di bawahnya dan menyeringai senang melihat keadaan Taehyung. Bibir merah yang semakin menggoda dan kelihatan mengkilap oleh saliva keduanya, juga _kissmarks_ yang bertebaran di leher dan tulang selangkanya. Namja alien itu bernafas putus-putus dengan tangan mencengkeram kaos Hoseok bagian depan.

Dia mencium Taehyung lagi namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sial, aku tidak punya _lube_ " katanya penuh sesal.

Kenapa dia tidak mempersiapkan itu? Dasar bodoh!

" _Lube_? Sepertinya aku penah mendengar itu sebelumnya"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit, menyingkirkan Hoseok dari atasnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah keluar dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebotol _lube_. Hoseok tidak dapat menutup mulutnya. Dia mengerjap tanpa henti.

"D-dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Namjoon hyung"

"Apa- Namjoon? Bagaimana—?"

"Kau tahu kan dia yang paling mesum disini"

"Tapi-"

"Dan kau tidak berpikir bahwa Jungkook inosen kan? Karena dia hmm – _Taehyung menunjukkan tiga jari kepada Hoseok mempertegas maksudnya_ – orang termesum ketiga setelah Jimin. Dia memberitahuku sesuatu tentang _blow_ \- umm _blow_ -sesuatu, aku lupa"

" _Oh my god_ " Hoseok hanya dapat mengumpat di dalam pikirannya kepada mereka yang telah merusak kepolosan kekasihnya.

"Aku sebaiknya tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau lepas dari pandanganku lagi. Jika kau ingin bicara, bicara saja padaku atau Yoongi hyung"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jadi, ini untuk apa?"

"Ini untuk…umm- kau akan tahu nanti"

Hoseok mengambil botol itu dari tangan Taehyung lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Meraih tangan Taehyung dan menariknya sehingga kini namja itu berada di atas pahanya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Taehyung dan kembali mencium namja itu dengan gemas. Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hoseok dan membalas ciumannya dengan tidak kalah panas.

Ereksi mereka bergesekan satu sama lain ketika Taehyung bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman dan itu membuat mereka berdua mendesah. Hoseok melepaskan kaitan celana Taehyung dan menyelipkan tangannya ke ereksi Taehyung yang masih tertutup oleh dalaman.

Taehyung mendesah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Hoseok. Semua ini begitu baru baginya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, bahkan ia tidak pernah bermasturbasi. Bulir keringat bermunculan di dahinya dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

Hoseok mengeluarkan ereksi Taehyung dari boxernya dan mengurut benda itu dengan gerakan beritme. Awalnya pelan saja, tetapi lama kelamaan semakin cepat. Membuat Taehyung menggeliat di atas pahanya dengan punggung yang melengkung indah.

"H-hyung- Aku-ahh"

"Apa itu terasa nikmat Taehyung-ah?"

Yanjg ditanya hanya bisa mendesah dan bernafas terputus. Dia menggeliat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika dia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar. Jari-jari kakinya ikut mengejang.

"Hyung- berhenti…Aku-ah aku ingin p-pipis"

Dia meraih tangan Hoseok dengan susah payah untuk membuat namja itu berhenti, tetapi Hoseok menepis tangan Taehyung dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Keluarkan saja Taehyung-ah"

"Hyung-hh"

Hoseok mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan tidak lama setelah itu dia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tangannya seiring dengan pekikan Taehyung yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Hoseok, bernafas dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"I-Itu terasa...asing, tetapi aku menyukainya" Dia merona parah setelah mengatakan itu.

Hoseok terkekeh dan mengambil selembar tisu dari kotak tisu di atas meja, menyeka tangannya yang penuh oleh cairan milik Taehyung.

"Maaf hyung. Tanganmu menjadi kotor"

"Tidak apa"

Nafas Taehyung mulai stabil dan saat itu baru dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk bagian bawahnya. Hoseok masih _keras_ , dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah kembali.

"H-hyung, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana denganku apanya?"

"K-kau masih k-keras" ucapnya dengan wajah merah padam. "A-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa"

"Apa kau mencintaiku Taehyung-ah?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Lalu…apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Hoseok menepuk jidatnya sekali lagi. Taehyung terkikik kecil.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud hyung. Aku tidak sebodoh itu"

"Yah! Jangan menggodaku"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, dan aku mempercayaimu. Tapi- Yoongi hyung bilang rasanya sakit sekali kali pertama"

"Tidaaak," rengek Hoseok pelan, "aku janji akan pelan-pelan dan gentle"

Taehyung tidak dapat untuk tidak meleleh pada tatapan memohon yang Hoseok lemparkan. Dia kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Hoseok membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Taehyung berbaring pada sofa. Hoseok membuka pakaian keduanya dengan cepat hingga kini mereka berdua tidak memakai apa-apa. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah merona.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan sebelum menangkup wajah Taehyung dan membungkukkan badan untuk mencium namja itu. Mereka saling bertukar lumatan dan Taehyung tidak menyadari tangan yang perlahan meraih botol _lube_ dan membukanya.

Dia lalu merasakan seseuatu yang dingin membelai permukaan holenya dan dia dengan cepat memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Shhh tidak apa-apa"

Hoseok mendorong masuk satu jari yang sudah dilumuri pelumas ke dalam pertahanan Taehyung dan disambut oleh rasa hangat yang mencengkeram jarinya dengan erat.

 _Itu baru satu jari dan sudah seketat ini, bagaimana dengan-_

Dia tidak dapat menahan denyutan menyiksa pada miliknya sendiri ketika dia mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan masuk secara perlahan. Taehyung menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sesuatu yang mengisi holenya.

Dia menarik tengkuk Hoseok ke arahnya untuk melayangkan ciuman pada bibir Hoseok berharap itu dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa nyeri pada holenya. Hoseok menciumnya dengan brutal dan memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam. Taehyung tak sengaja menggigit bibir Hoseok dan membuatnya menggeram rendah.

"M-maaf hyung. Keluarkan jarinya, itu sakit"

Hoseok menciumi wajah Taehyung serta menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taehyung. "Tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ah. Aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan segera"

Dia melakukan gerakan menggunting, seraya mengeluar-masukkan jarinya. Taehyung tiba-tiba mendesah kencang sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah menerima tusukan tangan Hoseok. Hoseok menyeringai, "disana huh?"

Hoseok terus menyentuh titik itu lagi dan lagi, membuat Taehyung menggeliat tak tentu arah dengan desahan yang tidak tertahankan.

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Taehyung merengek pelan karena tiba-tiba merasa kosong di bawah sana. Hoseok terkekeh dan memberi kecupan singkat pada Taehyung sebelum melumuri miliknya dengan _lube_ lalu memposisikan diri tepat di depan hole Taehyung, siap untuk masuk.

Taehyung menahan nafas saat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari mulai memasukinya. Dia meremas lengan atas Hoseok dan secara tidak sadar menanamkan kukunya disana.

Hoseok mulai mendorong dirinya memasuki Taehyung dan hanya berhasil sampai _kepala_ saja. Taehyung begitu tegang, membuatnya sulit untuk masuk.

"Rileks Taehyung"

"A-h aku tidak bisa. K-keluarkan hyung, itu terlalu besar"

"Tidak apa-apa. Rileks saja okay?"

Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung yang sedari tadi digigit oleh namja dibawahnya itu dan mengelus pinggang Taehyung dengan penuh afeksi. Membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa tenang. Dia mulai mendorong masuk lagi dan memutuskan untuk masuk dalam satu hentakan hingga jauh ke dalam. Dia mendesis merasakan sakit pada lengannya dimana kuku-kuku Taehyung tertancap. Namja itu sudah menangis dan merintih pelan. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Hoseok merasa bersalah dan dia membelai rambut Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Bernafaslah Taehyung"

Taehyung membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk bernafas. _Tarik, hembus, tarik, hembus_ —itu masih saja tetap sakit!

Mereka tetap berada pada posisi itu hingga beberapa saat. Hoseok berusaha mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat ke dalam kehangatan yang menyesakkan itu karena dia tahu ini kali pertama bagi Taehyung dan dia tidak ingin menakuti anak itu.

Bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak mau melakukan ini lagi hanya karena Hoseok tidak bisa menahan dirinya? Dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Lubang hangat yang sempit dan mencengkeram itu sudah mengambil alih kontrol pikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apakah sebaiknya langsung _hentak_ atau pelan-pelan saja.

"B-bergeraklah hyung"

"Kau yakin?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Hoseok mulai menarik pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan mendorong kembali dengan gerakan pelan tapi bertenaga. Dia tetap bergerak keluar dan masuk dalam ritme yang stabil hingga Taehyung tiba-tiba mendesah. Dan Hoseok tahu bahwa dia baru saja mengenai titik itu. Dia menaikkan tempo gerakannya dan memperkuat tusukannya menuju satu titik itu lagi dan lagi.

"Ahh hyung-hh"

Mereka berdua mengerang, mendesah akan kenikmatan yang terasa nyata. Hoseok tetap bertahan pada gerakan pinggulnya yang keras dan akurat, menundukkan wajahnya untuk kemudian menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan pada dada Taehyung, membuat namja itu mencengkeram rambutnya dan meremasnya seirama dengan tusukan Hoseok. Pinggul mereka saling bertemu dan itu membuat keduanya saling merintih nikmat. Taehyung melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Hoseok.

"Hyung-hh a-aku mau-"

Hoseok bergerak lebih cepat dan tangannya menyusup ke bawah mulai memompa ereksi Taehyung. Membuat namja itu mendesah tidak karuan. Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri merasa dirinya akan meledak akibat jepitan Taehyung yang semakin erat karena namja itu nyaris mencapai puncak. Dia telah menahannya sejak tadi dan sudah sangat siap untuk menumpahkan segalanya di dalam Taehyung.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung kembali mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kali hari itu. Dia bernafas terputus dan menutup kedua matanya.

Hoseok berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Taehyung merasakan perasaan menakjubkan itu sesaat. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung dan menjilatnya seduktif. Dia mulai bergerak lagi dan membuat Taehyung mendesah kembali dengan tangan meremas-remas lengan Hoseok yang kini sudah memerah akibat remasannya. Hoseok sendiri merasa sudah di _ujung_ sekarang.

Dia bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Suara kulit bertemu kulit dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan itu terdengar sangat erotis. Dia mendorong dengan kuat untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menumpahkan semua benihnya ke dalam Taehyung. Taehyung menggigil merasa semburan hangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan rendah.

Hoseok masih menyemburkan benihnya dibantu dengan ketatnya hole itu yang meremas miliknya seolah ingin memerasnya hingga kering. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Taehyung yang bahkan tidak mendorongnya sama sekali. Terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu.

Hoseok mencium lehernya pelan dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Taehyung, membuat namja itu terkikik pelan. Dan terakhir dia memberikan ciuman panjang tanpa lumatan di bibir Taehyung sebelum menarik dirinya dari Taehyung. Namja itu mendesis saat Hoseok mengeluarkan miliknya.

Hoseok berdiri dan memakai _boxers_ -nya. Meraih beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan tubuh Taehyung yang terlihat sangat lelah itu dan memasangkan _boxers_ padanya.

Taehyung tersenyum lelah dan menggelungkan tubuh ke arah Hoseok yang balas memeluknya sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut penuh keringat yang terdapat pada dahinya.

"Terima kasih baby"

"Hmm, sama-sama hyung"

"Ayo bersihkan diri?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri tetapi gagal. Dia terjatuh duduk kembali dan mengerang pelan. Dia menatap bingung pada Hoseok yang terkekeh.

"Sakiiitt!"

Hoseok masih saja terkekeh dan menggendong Taehyung ala _bridal_. Taehyung memukul lengan Hoseok dan cemberut. "Itu sakit! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi"

Hoseok membeku di tempat dan melebarkan matanya menatap Taehyung. "Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku" rengek Hoseok dengan tidak _manly_.

"Kenapa tidak? Pantatku sakit sekali. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi!"

"Tapi- tapi kau terus meneriakkan dan mendesahkan namaku penuh nikmat!"

Taehyung memerah seketika. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu hyung" rengeknya.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. "Aku janji tidak akan sakit lagi, lagipula itu kali pertamamu"

"Aku- aku…Oke, tapi hanya jika aku yang diatas"

Hoseok membeku lagi. Apa? Membiarkan Taehyung di atas? _No way_! Tidak bahkan jika neraka membeku!

"Maksudmu posisi uke on top kan Taebaby?"

"Apapun itu yang membuatku bisa berada di dalammu! Lagipula uke itu apa hyung?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa- aku tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh berada di dalamku"

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya dengan lebih lagi. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Hoseok bingung mau menjawab apa. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"A-ayo membersihkan diri dulu"

Dia menggendong Taehyung ke kamar mandi dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Dia mengisi _bathub_ dengan air hangat dan menuang sabun ke dalamnya hingga membentuk busa. Lalu dia mendapati Taehyung yang sedang memandangnya dengan binar senang pada matanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ya" angguk Taehyung.

Hoseok refleks menyentuh wajahnya tetapi Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Mwoyaa"

"Ada ketampanan di wajahmu, hyung" kikiknya pelan.

Hoseok tertawa dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku memang tampan, dan kau imut"

"Aku tidak imut, aku manly dan tampan"

Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengangkat Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam _bathub_ setelah sebelumnya menanggalkan boxers namja itu. Taehyung mendesah lega ketika air hangat itu sedikit meredakan nyeri pada bokongnya. Hoseok juga melepaskan boxers nya dan memasuki _bathub_ , memposisikan diri di belakang Taehyung memeluk namja itu dari belakang dan membuat Taehyung bersandar pada dadanya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook jika aku memberitahunya tentang ini" kata Taehyung sambil memainkan busa dengan tangannya. Hoseok turut memainkan busa yang berada pada tangan Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia masih perjaka hyung"

"Apa- bagaimana bisa maknae mesum itu masih perjaka?"

Taehyung terkikik sambil kini memainkan jari-jari Hoseok. "Dia hanya pura-pura menjadi mesum karena tidak mau digoda oleh Namjoon hyung atau Jimin"

"Whoa- thanks atas infonya, baby"

"Jangan! Jangan sampai dia tahu kau mengetahuinya dariku"

"Tidak akan, aku hanya akan menggodanya sedikit"

"Jangan! Dia bilang dia akan menerkamku jika aku memberitahu siapapun"

"APA? Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika dia melakukan itu!"

"Ya kan? Pasti sakit jika seseorang setinggi dan seberat Kookie menerkamku, dan dia juga penuh otot. Kelinci berotot yang menyebalkan"

Hoseok terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia berdehem lalu kembali bertanya, "kau tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan 'menerkam'mu kan, baby?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia akan melompati punggungku dan membuatku menggendongnya seperti koala. Ugh Jungkook itu berat aku tidak mau"

Hoseok menepuk wajahnya lagi.

"Oh god"

"Apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada… Sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan Jungkook darimu dan jangan pernah bermain dengannya lagi"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Taehyung memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan bertanya yang polos. Hoseok mendekat dan berdoa dalam hatinya bahwa dia tidak akan merusak kepolosan anak ini (walaupun dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menistai kepolosan Taehyung). Dia juga berjanji akan menjauhkan Jungkook, atau Jimin atau juga Namjoon dari Taehyung. Dia akan menjaga dan menjauhkan Taehyung, _heck_ , menguncinya di sebuah ruangan jika dia bisa dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya keluar. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena melakukan _this and that_ sebelumnya pada Taehyung. Rasanya seolah merebut permen dari seorang bayi.

Dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Taehyung dan memeluknya erat setelah itu. Mereka bermain dengan air dan busa sambil membersihkan tubuh. Hoseok memutuskan bahwa itu sudah cukup ketika Taehyung hampir tertidur di dalam _bathub_ karena belaian tangan Hoseok yang sedang menggosok punggungnya.

"Lain kali aku yang akan memasukimu hyung" katanya dengan mata setengah tertutup dan nada mengantuk.

"Berhenti bermimpi Taehyung. Ayo, airnya sudah dingin kau bisa terkena flu"

Mereka keluar dari _bathub_ dan mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk. Hoseok mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek lalu membantu Taehyung dengan pakaiannya. Hoseok memakaikan _sweater_ yang kebesaran padanya, mencapai pahanya, dan boxers pendek. Dia sangat menyukai ketika Taehyung tenggelam dalam baju-baju yang kebesaran. Itu membuatnya terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan.

Dia mendorong tubuh Taehyung dengan lembut ke atas tempat tidur lalu membaringkan dirinya sendiri di samping Taehyung. Menarik _comforter_ untuk menutupi mereka berdua. Taehyung tersenyum pernuh terima kasih dan bergelung ke Hoseok, yang disambut Hoseok dengan pelukan erat yang nyaman dan kecupan di dahinya, serta gumaman lembut 'selamat tidur'.

"Jaljayo hyung"

Dan tak lama setelah itu mereka memasuki dunia mimpi dengan tubuh saling berpelukan hangat dan wajah sumringah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya ini fic yang udah lama aku buat dengan cast lain dan ada prekuel nya :"D**

 **Prekuelnya sendiri udah pernah di posting di AFF dulu.**

 **Tapi…lagi malas banget translate nya ke Indo :"3**

 **Yang ini aja di translate karena tiba-tiba pengen banget bikin VHope.**

 **I will translate the prequel and post it in here if I'm not being a lazy potato daaan itu jika ada yang berminat baca sih ; u ;**

 **#TeamBottomTae (9^w^)9**

 **.**

 **Lastly, mind to leave some review? :')**


End file.
